Blood Summer: Declaration of the Heart
by Isis-1988-28
Summary: Three runaways find themselves in Forks staying with the Cullens. How long will it take for them to realize their hosts are vampires and at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

Blood Summer: Declaration of the Heart

By KA

Chapter One: The Boy With Black Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters from the Twilight Series. I "own" the characters Kaylee, Kristine, and Eric. This is set in the summer before Twilight. Please go easy on me, This is my first ever TWILIGHT FANFIC. Read and Review!!! Contains violence and Strong Sexual Content!

It seems odd to me now, but we came to Forks to escape from the violence and danger that seemed to follow us in our old town. The night my parents were killed in front of my very eyes, was the night we packed as much stuff as we could fit into the back of Eric's Jeep and never looked back. Hours into our late night runaway brought us ten miles outside of Forks Washington. Eric had been driving most of the way of course, fueled on nothing but Red Bull and cigarettes. Grey rain clouds hung over head and it was hard to tell what time it was. But I knew I couldn't stay asleep anymore, so I climbed up from the backseat to the empty passenger seat. Eric smiled softly looking at me for a split second before returning his eyes to the road.

"Morning." I murmured as I searched my purse for my Camel Frosts.

"Morning." He replied by opening the glove compartment and revealing my ice blue package of cigarettes. "I knew you'd be the first one awake."

I couldn't help but smile as I took one of the cigarettes and lit it quickly. I closed the glove compartment and looked around at the forest that lined either side of the highway. "Where are we?" I asked ruffling a hand through my jet black hair, trying to remember where we were when I fell asleep.

"We're about seven miles away from Forks Washington." He said lighting his own cigarette.

I stared at him strangely. "Washington? Damn Eric, you drive like a mad man."

He grinned proudly before saying. "I know."

We had left Denver Colorado what seemed like only an hour or so ago. But what did I know, I only slept 95% of the trip so far. Kristine stirred from the backseat and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Hey guys," She yawned. "Where are we?"

"Washington." Eric and I replied in unison.

Kristine sighed and glared at the back of Eric's head. "You're going to go to jail for all this speeding."

"Hey, you both said drive as fast and as far away as I could. Don't get pissed because you lost the map."

I looked over my shoulder at Kristine and smiled. "It's not so bad. Eric says we're almost to a town. I'm sure they'll have a map and some food."

"Well stop there and get some real sleep and figure out where we're going exactly."

Kristine's smile returned for a split second. Her eyes widened and screamed. "Eric! Look out!"

I turned around just in time to see a doe standing in the middle of the road. Just as Eric slammed on the breaks a flash of black dashed from the tree line and onto the highway. Eric swerved hard and the jeep lost stability and rolled. I could hear the glass crashing around me and Kristine screaming, then it all stopped. The jeep had landed on its roof and skidded to a stop in the middle of the highway. At first, I was certain I was dead. But then came the pain from my head and chest, I knew I was still alive.

"Kaylee! Kristine!" Eric's voice sounded so far away. He wasn't inside the jeep and the thought of him being thrown made my stomach tighten. He didn't sound like he was in pain though, which was a weird thought if he had in fact been thrown from the jeep. Where was Kristine?

"Are you alright?" A voice said from the shattered window somewhere by my head.

I couldn't see who it was and it didn't sound like either Eric or Kristine, still they seemed genuinely concerned about my well being. "Just peachy." I groaned.

"Hang on, I'm gonna get you out of there." The voice assured. "She's over here!" The voice called.

I heard Kristine crying as she ran up to the jeep. How was she OK and I was the one stuck in an over turned jeep? "Cover your face. I have to break out the rest of this glass."

I nodded slowly and covered my face with my arms. I heard the rest of the window shatter and felt the glass crash around me. Then a pair of ice cold hands reached in and grabbed me under my arms. "I'm going to try an lift you out of here with out cutting you up too bad."

"That would be..." I started as I finally got a good look at my hero. A very handsome man with light brown hair and dazzling white smile stared at me. My heart skipped a beat when I saw his dark black eyes. "Nice." I finished my sentence.

He continued to smile at me even though I was obviously entranced by his very presence. "Don't worry. You're safe now, my dad's a doctor." His cold arms wrapped around my shoulders. I suddenly realized he had pulled me out of the wreckage and now held me tightly in his muscular grasp. I blinked a couple of times trying to look somewhere... ANYWHERE other then into his eyes. What was wrong with me. I felt so drawn to him and there was no reasonable explanation.

"Kaylee," Kristine said touching my forehead with her hand. "Thank God you're alright."

I finally was able to look away from him when he looked up to another group of people rushing over. "Carlisle, she has a couple broken ribs and some pretty deep cuts to her leg."

The man who I assumed was his father walked up and I gasped a little bit. He was just as handsome as his son and appeared to be just as young. That could've been the mild concussion talking but I was certain his eyes were just as black as his sons'.

"You had quite a ride young lady. You and you're friends are going to be fine."

I looked around for Eric desperately but to my relief saw him a couple feet away talking to yet another handsome man and a lovely looking blonde haired woman.

"Don't take this as an insult or anything." Kristine started. "But who are you guys?"

"And how do you know I have a couple broken ribs?" I asked finally finding my voice.

The father smiled and touched his fingers to my side and I was overcome with a searing pain. I gasped loudly as he answered both of our questions. "I'm Carlisle Cullen and this are most of my family. Edward and Rosealine are over there with your friend Eric, Alice is in the car right now calling an ambulance with Kristine, " I didn't even notice Kristine had disappeared from my side. That was a little creepy. "And if I wasn't a doctor, I probably wouldn't be so good at this." Suddenly I felt a pinch in my arm and something warm and numbing race through my vain. "The morphine will help with the pain."

"I hate needles." I murmured as my vision blurred slightly.

"Just try and rest." Carlisle whispered.

As I struggled to keep my eyes open. I decided that small talk would be appropriate. "So," I said regaining the attention of my hero. He looked down at me and smiled again. "What Cullen are you?"

"Emmet, Emmet Cullen." He breathed and my entire body shivered. When did it get so cold? My thoughts were jumbled and I tried desperately to stay focused on him.

"Emmet," I sighed. "Do you always go around saving people's lives?"

He frowned a little bit this time. "Not always."

"Well, if I forget to say it later or don't get to see you again. Thank-you." I said before sleep overcame me.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Summer: Declaration of the Heart

By KA

Chapter Two: An Offer We Couldn't Refuse

I don't like needles? What a really lame thing to tell a doctor. What was he going to do when he heard that, say 'Oh OK, I'll use my magic lollipop to heal three broken ribs and get that shattered glass out of your leg.'? OK, I'm not sure where the magic lollipop came from but I was still a little woozy when I woke up at Forks Community Hospital. Eric and Kristine were no where to be found and the only human company in my room was Emmet Cullen and who I could only assume was Alice Cullen.

"Hey." I whispered. "What are you two doing here?"

He straightened up at the sound of my voice. "You're alright."

Alice smiled at me and glided over gracefully. "Of course she's alright. I..."

"Had a hunch." Emmet cut her off quickly.

I wish I knew what I know now, maybe I'd stand a chance at salvaging my life and the lives of my friends. But I was blissfully unaware of what Alice was talking about or why Emmet was covering it up. "Well, thank you so much. For everything..."

Alice brushed the hair out of my face and made a noise that said no thanks was required. "You're friends are at our house and Carlisle said that when you're all better, you're more then welcome to join us."

Her voice was almost dream like and I wondered if I was just imagining all of this. But when Emmett's ice cold hand touched the crook of my arm, I knew I was wide awake.

"I'm going to head down stairs and grab you something to drink." Alice said brightly and without another word she closed the door behind her and was gone. Leaving Emmet and I alone. Suddenly, the room seemed to shrink around him and I, drawing us closer without either of us moving. I stared at him for a few minutes tracing his face with my eyes, locking in the memory of my hero just in case we decided not to stay. Which I almost regret doing, he shifted his position and braced both muscular arms on either side of my head. The machine that was connected to my chest started beeping wildly as my pulse soured.

"So you do feel it too." He whispered suddenly out of breath.

I gasped and looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you talking about. Feel what? The sudden awkwardness of all this?"

"That's not what I'm talking about. I know I've seen you somewhere before."

I was drunk from his scent filling my lungs and the more I tried to fight it. The more my defenses weakened and crumbled.

"Emmet, I don't know...what...you're..." And that's when it happened. A shot of white hot electricity shot through my lips as he pressed his to mine. His lips were ice cold and wet, they seemed to freeze to mine as he lifted them away from me for a split second. Then they were back to take possession over mine. There was a loud beeping noise in my ear and it occurred to me much later that it was the heart monitor. I was on the verge of a heart attack and I think this is why Emmet stopped the way he did. He leapt back away from me, leaving me dizzy and out of breath. His chest was rising and falling quickly as he braced himself on the wall with his hands.

"I have to go. Get some rest." He said walking over to the door. I stared after him, awestruck by what just happened. "You'll need it." He said looking over his shoulder with a smirk.

I shook my head trying to rid myself of his smell... his taste. And it was at that moment, I knew I could never leave here. Not on my own will, I would die in Forks. And it terrified me. But mostly, it thrilled me. So, with nothing better to do I drifted off to sleep and dreamt of the unusually ice cold lips of Emmet Cullen.

**~~**~~**

I was allowed to leave the hospital the next morning, despite the doctors' concern about my erratic heart beat the previous day. I made a stupid excuse like I normal do when confronted by any authority figure and he didn't seem to care. Maybe because I was going to be staying with a doctor. Alice Cullen was there to pick me up along with her brother Edward.

"It's really sweet of you to come get me." I said as Alice took my hand and lead me to the car.

Edward flashed me a trademark Cullen smile and replied lazily. "Well, your car's in the shop and it's the very least we can do."

"You and Kristine are taking my room while it's being repaired." Alice said excitedly. "You'll have one of the best views in the whole house.

I could hardly belief this family. Especially Emmet. I snapped myself out of my dreamlike state as Alice started the car. "This is all far too much to ask..."

"Nonsense, it's nothing." Alice assured.

"Well we're here." Edward announced almost a minute later.

I looked around and honestly had no idea we had left. Their house was nestled in a blanket of green trees and mossy earth. I gasped as Edward took my hand and lead me out of the car. "You're house is so beautiful!" The tri-level home looked like it was made entirely out of glass and it memorized me, I felt like I had been here before. Had Emmet Cullen been correct in his assumption that I had indeed, been here before and knew exactly who these people were?

"Kaylee!" Kristine shouted running out the front door to greet me. "Eric, she's here!"

Eric appeared behind her and smiled. "I think all of Forks heard you."

Kristine threw her arms around me gently, seeing as I just got back from the hospital and what not. "The Cullens are letting us stay here! Can you believe it?"

"I can." Eric whispered staring at Edward as he walked inside with my bags.

I rolled my eyes and nudged him hard. "Stop it." I whispered.

"What?" He smiled innocently. "It's not my fault our heros are studly. Especially that Emmet... But he's inside asking about you."

I felt my cheeks grow warm and smiled. "Really?"

"Totally, he hasn't stopped since he came back from visiting you. Did something happen...?" Kristine asked quietly as we headed inside.

"Maybe..." I murmured.

Eric and Kristine gasped. "You have to tell us everything!" They whispered in unison.

"You must be Kaylee." Said the beautiful woman in Carlisle's arms.

"Oh, Esme. I didn't see you there." Eric said with a polite smile. "Kaylee this is Esme Cullen, Mom to everyone else."

"Mr and Mrs. Cullen." I said taking her outstretched hand. "Thank you so much for all of this. You're house is amazing."

"There's no trouble at all. I hope you know you can stay here as long as you need to." Carlisle said promptly giving the three of us a smile.

"I hope you guys are hungry. I'll have Kristine show you upstairs and then give you a quick tour. Then I'll fix you something for dinner."

"You haven't lived until you taste Mrs. Cullens' roast beef." Kristine said with a sigh. "She's a culinary genius."

"That sounds wonderful." I smiled and was hurried off upstairs to the joint bedroom where Kristine and I would be staying. Eric was next door in the Library which was temporarily converted into a spare bedroom. I didn't think I'd get much time to appreciate the tour and sure enough the moment they had finished showing me around, Eric and Kristine drug me back into our bedroom and demanded to know what happened with me and Emmet.

"He just... kissed you? Just like that?" Kristen giggled.

Eric wrapped an arm around my shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "I'm so proud of you, you needed something like this."

I rolled my eyes and felt my cheeks grow warmer again. "Shut up." I whispered defensively. "Should I be concerned? None of what I just told you made me feel suspicious, worried, or even confused. This place and these people..." I started just before Emmet came an knocked on our door. Every stared at him like maybe he had been listening to the conversation.

"Dinner's ready." He said with a grin.

We got to our feet and I followed Kristine and Eric down the hall. I could've made it through dinner without staring at Emmet the entire time or having my heart beat so fast I was certain it was going to explode. But that's not what happened. Emmet grabbed my arm gently before Eric and Kristine even noticed I was gone. He pulled me into a dark corner of the house and it was that exact moment... I longed for the dark.

I longed for it because I wanted so badly to be it, the way it hardened his outline in front of me, the way it heightened my senses as he dipped his head down to mine, and the way it made his kiss feel... forbidden.


	3. Chapter 3

Blood Summer: Declaration of the Heart

By KA

Chapter Three: The Warning

Three days into staying with the Cullens, I was beginning to wonder if we should ever leave. Kaylee was certainly doing better, well enough to go for morning jogs and help Esme with every night. Eric, to his delight, seemed to be spending more and more time with Edward everyday. I question his motives, but then again who wouldn't. Edward, like the rest of the Cullens, were fascinating creatures. Everyone seemed to be entranced by them and I admit I was at first. But ever since we've been staying here, I've felt drawn to the woods just outside the Cullens home. So today with Kaylee in town with Esme and Carlilse and with Eric helping Edward and Emmet with the Jeep, I've decided to go for a walk.

"Are you sure you don't want anyone to come with you?" Alice said offering sweetly.

I smiled. "I'll be fine, promise. I won't go to far, I just want to take a look around."

Alice grinned. "If you're sure."

"I am." I assured. "I'll be back in a little bit."

Alice waved as I headed outside to the wet drive way. The garage doors were opened and I passed Eric and Edward examining the engine of the Jeep.

"How's it going guys?" I asked.

Eric looked up and smiled. "Where are you off to?"

"I'm just going for a walk." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Yeah whatever, don't get lost."

I flipped Eric off playfully, waved to Edward and Emmet, and headed into the forest across from the driveway.

Green was definatly my new favorite color. It was just so calming and mysterious. I could definately get used to this. I walked for a couple more minutes before I found a small clearing with a large boulder perfectly in the middle, this would be an ideal spot to write in my journal. Climbing up to the top of the nine foot stone, I could hear wolves somewhere in the distance. I wasn't scared what so ever, instead once safely perched atop my rock I looked around the tree line for any possible sign of them. As much as the Cullens were fascinating creatures, wolves were my favorite. I waited for a moment or two before taking out my journal. I heard him again. I could tell it was the echoing howl of an adult male, I'm just good with things like that. I watched the tree line again but couldn't see anything. He'd show himself when he felt comfortable enough, until then I decided to write about the weather and how it never seemed to stop raining here. I was begining to forget what the sun even looked like.

"Hello." A voice said from below me on the ground.

I laid my journal on my lap and looked down to see a handsome young...wolf? I looked around quickly before returning my sights on the wolf who was sitting in front of me. He was indeed a young adult male with dark and gold tones to his fur and yellow eyes fixated on me.

I shook me head and gave the clearing one more look over. Someone had to have been there or maybe suddenly wolves could talk. Yeah right.

"Hello?" I called loudly, still the wolf didn't budge.

"I said hello already." The voice came from all around me this time.

I raised one eyebrow and grinned. "Eric is that you?"

"Who's Eric?" The voice whispered. "Boyfriend?"

"Emmet?" I said looking around again. "Edward, this isn't funny. You guys are freaking me out."

"Cullens." The voice growled.

I looked down and the wolf was on all fours. Teeth bared and fur stood on end.

"Easy boy." I whispered. "Good boy, I'm not moving."

The wolf's eyes narrowed as he started to circle the rock. "How do you know the Cullens?"

"They...They saved us. Who are you?" I snapped trying not to take my eyes off the wolf.

"They don't save anyone." The voice grew closer. "That's the complete opposite..."

"Wha... how do you know? Who are you!?"

The wolf hadn't reappeared from behind the rock and I caned my neck to try and see him. I heard a snap of a twig from behind be and I looked quickly to see a young man with short spikey black hair.

"You look confused."

I shook my head and stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"I said you look confused. Are you lost?"

"N-No, I... Where did you come from?" I asked slowly.

He grinned, showing off his set of pearly whites. "I've been standing here the entire time."

"No you weren't. I think I would've noticed an attractive youn man standing behind me in the middle of a forest."

"Attractive am I?" He chuckled.

"I ment in a scarey, appearing out of thin air kind of attractive." I said with a glare. "Now who are you?"

"So you can fantasize about me in your journal?"

"That was an awfully big assumption. Considering you're obviously stalking me."

He chuckled again and took a step closer. "It's not stalking if you can see me."

"Isn't it though? I mean you just appear out of no where and start hitting on me... I think. What else am I to assume?"

"I assume you'll answer the question I asked like three minutes ago."

"The Cullens? What about them?"

His eyes flashed even in the gray gloomy light. "Why are you with them?"

"See, right there. Only a stalker would answer a question with another question."

"Fine. I'm Jacob Black and you are...?"

I slid off the rock and put my journal in my back pack. "Not interested." I turned around and started heading off back to the house. "What do you have against the Cullens anyway?"

"It doesn't matter what _I_ have aginst them. You're in serious danger, especially Kaylee."

I spun around quickly and gasped. "How do you know about Kaylee?" But he was gone. That was wierd, way too wierd not to tell Kaylee and Eric that night after dinner, too wierd for me _not _to dream about my apparent stalker named Jacob, and way too wierd for me _not_ to enjoy said dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Blood Summer: Declaration of the Heart

By KA

Chapter Four: Love Game

Lucky whores. Kristine was being stalked by some sexy forest guy, a likely story in my opinion. Then there was Kaylee, More then once I had caught Emmet and her sneaking off to go suck on each others face in some dark shadow and where was I? NO WHERE, that's where. It was frustrating enough as it was working on the Jeep with him everyday, but it was excruciatingly frustrating sleeping only one room away from Edward and not being clear on what to do with this situation. I mean, I could tell he liked me, but was it more? I decided I wasn't going to dwell on it anymore tonight and turned on to my back to stare at the ceiling. Folding my arms behind my head comfortablly I could hear everything that was going on in the house and rooms around me. Kristine was sleeping already, Emmett and Kaylee were "studying", Esme and Carlilse we actually outside on a walk this particuliar evening, Alice was on the roof tracing the constalations or something to that extent, and then there was Edward. At first I thought he was sound asleep, but then I heard the unmistakable groan of a man in sexual distress.

Did I dare to have a peak at what he was doing? I bit my bottom lip and weighed my options in my head, then I decided the thought of him doing what I hoped he was doing out weighed my cautious side. So, VERY carefully I crept out into the darken hallway and towards his room. I froze at the sight of his door cracked slightly. All I could see was his face and bare shoulders in the dull moon light. His eyes were closed tightly and teeth clenched, his breaths coming out as slow hisses. It didn't take a rocket scientiest to figure out what he was doing.

I watched him for what seemed like hours as his chest glistened with sweat and his eyes finally flew open. He seamed to have stopped breathing for a moment, but sure enough his chest collapsed and rose slowly and rythmically satisfied.

"Eric." He murmured.

My eyes widened and I took several steps back. Suddenly there was a small gasp as I bumped into someone else.

"Jesus. Eric? Is that you?" Kaylee asked.

I covered her mouth and drug her into her room. Closing the door softly behind us I let her go.

"What is wrong with you?" She demaned softly.

"Would you keep it down!" I begged.

She folded her arm across her chest and glared. "What were you doing?"

"Me? I was... well... I had to use the bathroom and..." I started babbling. She wasn't buying any of it. "I heard Edward and I thought..."

"You were spying on Edward?" She said excitedly. "Was he busy strokin'..." She giggled.

"For the love of... keep your voice down."

Her eyes widened. "He was... and you were spying! I'm so proud of you."

"You're going to wake up the whole house or worse..."

Then as if plotted out by some evil author, there was a gentle knock at the door. "Kaylee?" Edward's voice was soft and dream like. "Is everything alright?"

She covered her mouth and stared at me. "What do I do?" She mouthed finally.

"Answer him." I whispered.

"Everything's fine Edward." Kaylee lied.

At first he didn't answer, then... "Can I come in please?"

Kaylee spun around and glared at me. "Hide now!"

I barely made it under Kaylee's bed before he opened the door and walked in.

"Hello Edward. What can I do for you?" Kaylee said politely.

"Who are you talking to?"

Kaylee giggled. "You of course, you're standing right there..."

"No, I ment just...nevermind. Esme needs you to go to town with her tommorow morning to pick some stuff up at the store."

"Sure, of course." Kaylee said quickly. "Well it's getting late, you best be off to bed."

"But I'm not...where's Eric?"

Kaylee sighed. "I have no idea where he is? Why do you ask?"

"I need to talk to him." He sighed. "When you see him, tell him I need to see him."

My heart was racing and I almost forgot how to breathe.

""Totally, I'll tell him. Now good night." Kaylee said finally able to push him out of the room. She closed the door beind her and sighed.

"I hate you." She whispered in my general area.

The very next morning Edward entered the garage silently, shutting the door behind him and locking it with a soft click. At the sound , I turned around to face him.

"Edward?" he asked softly in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

He did not reply, merely crossed the room silently, stopping a mere breath away from me.

"There is something I wish to speak with you about," Edward murmured softly, his eyes falling from my face to the the floor

"Sure, what about?" I asked slowly, not exactly sure what was going to happen next. He did not respond at first.

"I need you." He replied, shoving me backward. Startled, I stumbled and fell back against the floor of the garage. Edward climbed atop him before I had a chance to argue and pinned my hands above his head. I now found myself unable to move - completely pinned to the ground by Edward.

"Edward what are you doing?" I asked. He was confused and even a little bit frightened. He had never seen Edward act like this before; he was like a completely different person. "I am making you see sense," he replied – practically snarled. Unable to stand it any longer, he ripped off the my shirt and leaned forward, his lips crashing against mine. I gasped, and he used this opportunity to plunge his tongue into the my mouth. I tried not to resist, but this was all so sudden and I wasn't prepared for the desprateness behind the kiss. But Edward was stronger than he looked, and was easily able to keep I under his control. When the kiss broke, Edward pulled back and looked down at me below him. In my eyes he could see confusion, a small amount of fear, and… he thought he spotted a tiny spark of desire, but it may have been his own desires getting the better of him. The fear that he saw was what made Edward realize that he was going about this all wrong. That wasn't what he wanted. He wanted the man to love him as much as he loved the man. I would only hate him if he did this. He had to stop, but at the same time he didn't want to. He had wanted me for so long, and he wouldn't give up now. "I love you, I," he said suddenly. Edward felt a lot better with that off of his chest, and he leaned down to kiss me again, not caring about how I would react this time. If he was lucky, the I would just tell him off and they could still be friends. As it turned out, Edward was more than lucky. I remained unmoving beneath him for a moment as the his lips pressed against his, and then he slowly began to respond. He seemed hesitant and nervous as he cautiously kissed Edward back, as though he was trying to get used to the feeling. He probably was. Edward did not suspect that I had ever kissed another man before. Still, he was glad just to have him responding to his advances. Perhaps this was what he had needed to do all along; gather up the courage needed to tell the man how he felt. It seemed to have done the job.

When Edward drew back from the kiss he looked down hesitantly at the man he still held pinned to the floor. I was looking up at him warily, as though trying to anticipate his next move. Edward realized that he had been rather forceful, but I wasn't pushing him away, wasn't telling him how disgusted he was. That was a good thing, right? Cautiously, Edward leaned down and kissed me again. I didn't pull away, or resist, so he continued. He did move slowly however, so as not to scare me away. The last thing he wanted was for I to push him away, then end up hating him. Of course, in that case, perhaps he should just stop now, while he was ahead. In his hesitation, Edward pulled back. It would have given me enough chance to escape, if that was what I had wanted. It didn't seem to be, however, since I reached up and pulled him back down. Edward was surprised, needless to say, when the man kissed him by choice. He felt his heart skip a beat in his chest, though. ---- The kissing continued for a while, since Edward had decided to take things slowly this time. At least, for now. Somehow in the process my shirt had been removed and now lay in a pile on the floor. His own shirt had been pulled open, but he didn't seem to notice. He was far more fascinated with the dusting of hair that covered my chest. He brushed his hands over the my chest, a smile tugging at his lips as he felt me shudder slightly under his touch. He leaned down to kiss my chest, his hands slipping down to the my stomach and began to unbutton his pants. A soft moan escaped from the my's lips as Edward's hand slipped beneath the fabric of his pants. Suddenly someone cleared their throat from the open garage door. We both looked up to see the wided eyed Kaylee, back from her morning jog.

"Um... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to inturrupt anything." She giggled and ran past us and in to the house.

Damn it Kaylee! I look up and stared at him. "To be continued?"

He was out of breath and his eyes flased. "I don't think I can wait that long."


	5. Chapter 5

Blood Summer: Declaration of the Heart

By KA

Chapter Five: Mating Season

Things were getting too hot in this house. Kaylee was taking another shower. Eric and Edward had disappeared. The air in this house was thick with lust and desire. It was all too much for me, so I decided to go for a walk. My mind wasn't even on the possiblity of seeing Jacob again, but little did I know, he was thinking about me.

I reached my designated spot, with the large mossy boulder, but it wasn't unoccupied.

"Couldn't stay away could you?" His voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hardly." I groaned. I placed a hand on my hip and glared at him. "What are you doing here and how did you know I was going to be here?"

He grinned and slid down the boulder to stand in front of me. "I'm not following you Kristine and I didn't know you where coming here today."

"Ok!" I snapped taking an angry step towards him. "Right there! How did you know my name?"

"It's on your backpack." He continued grinning as he pointed to my backpack.

"It is not." I fell for stupidly and looked down. Almost instantly he had me caught by my shoulders and was dragging me towards the tree line.

"Somebody! Help me!" I cried out and was silenced... by his warm wet lips. I melted against his body... for some ungodly reason. I wanted him. I was pressed against a tree trunk and her lips were freed again.

"Are you going to scream?"

Was this a trick question? "No...Are you...?" I answered in a shiver.

"No, I'm not going to hurt you." He replied slowly.

I don't know why, but I trusted him completely and gave a little nod.

"Turn around." His voice was quiet and low and it made my heart pump faster as I turned my back to him. There was a long silence; I knew he was looking at me. At other times I might have felt self-conscious but right now it made my skin hum. I gasped as I felt the warm length of his body touch mine, his arms surrounded me, holding me close.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickling a little. "I was sent to warn you, but I want you so much. It's hard to tell you what to watch out for, when I can't keep you away from me any longer."

My lips trembled. "The Cullens, what's wrong with them?"

He gently grasped my chin and turned my face to his, and kissed me. I opened my mouth to let him in, I was swept away by the taste and the smell and the closeness of him. I lifted my hand to touch his hair; lightly scraping my nails over his scalp and feeling a shudder pass through him. His hands were not idle, as he passed his fingers over my nipples though my shirt, circling the areolas, making me sigh. His other hand left my chin and he moved his mouth down, over my neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin. "You need to get away from them, they're dangerous. You have to trust me."

My mind was clouded and I was tried hard to focus on the words that were coming out of his mouth. The Cullens, dangerous? But why? "Why are they dangerous?"

"I can't tell you, it wouldn't make any sense."

Like this did? "You're not telling me something." I sighed.

"You want me to tell you something?" He groaned.

I nodded and attempted to catch my breath.

"Brace your arms on the trunk." He breathed into my ear and I lost all of the control I had manged to regain. I complied and felt the rough texture of the bark under her palms. I jumped a little as Jacob ran his tongue, slowly down the length of my spine and then lifted it over my head. I was suddenly exposed to him and I was amazed how quickly that had taken place.

I heard his knees crack as he slid up my body, his hot shaft coming to nestle against my spine. His hands cupped my breasts and his thumbs flicked at the tips. I puId my rump against his thighs, I could feel the hairs on his legs against my ass and I squirmed with the sensation. I squirmed even more as he bit down on my shoulder and, at the same time, slipped his hand down over my belly and between my thighs, his fingers finding my clit and circling it very gently. I was too aroused for gentle, so I dropped one of my hands from its grip on the tree trunk and pressed his fingers harder against me, my hips circled in counterpoint.

"Jacob, don't... stop." I moaned.

"I don't plan on it."

I didn't get the rest of his words as suddenly his hands gripped her hips, his long length pushed with a delicious slide, up into her. I returned my hand to the tree, my knuckles white with the pressure of my grip. As Jacob eased slowly in and out of my body, the friction made the hairs on my arms and on the back of her neck stand up. I heard Jacob growl in response, I felt his teeth nip at my shoulder. This wasn't going to last long, Sure enough my eyes flew open and I collapsed against his rock hard body gasping and exhausted.

"I should come out to the woods more often." I sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Blood Summer: Declaration of the Heart

By Ka

Chapter Six: Vampires, Werewolves, and Humans... OH MY!

Where on earth could she be? Eric and I looked anxiously around outside for any sign of Kristine.

"Charlise it's getting dark, where could she be?" Esme whispered.

"Something doesn't feel right." Edward growled.

Eric heard him and turned his attention to him immediately. "Should we be concerned?"

Edward didn't answer him right away, instead he seemed to be listening intently to the surrounding forest. "Maybe."

"What is it Edward?" Charlise said looking at his son. "What do you hear?"

I looked at everyone and tried to listen as well. "I can't hear anything."

Edward's eyes widened and he snapped his head over to Charlise and Emmet. "We have to go."

As if by some unspoken signal, the three Cullens ran over the hill across the driveway and disappeared.

"Alice, what's going on?" I asked turning to Alice, but she too was gone. So was Jasper. And Esme... Where was everyone?

"Come on, we're going to help." Eric insisted.

"Do you really think that's such a good idea?" I asked nerviously as he grabbed my arm and drug me along.

"She's our best friend...we need to find her." Eric said firmly.

I nodded and stopped resisting his pull and quickly matched his pace as we walked into the woods.

"What's the matter?" Kristine whispered as Jacob sat up suddenly.

His eyes darted all around the clearing. "Get dressed...now." He breathed.

Kristine stared at him for a moment but the hypnotic feeling he cast on her had yet to , she did exactly what she was told. After what seemed like a couple minutes Jacob grabbed her arm and drug her behind the boulder.

"Jacob, what is it?" She whispered. "What's wrong?"

Jacob's whole deminor had changed. "I want you to stay down and not make a single sound. Don't come out what ever you hear. STAY HIDDEN."

"Jacob...I..."

But all at once he was gone. Kristine pressed her back to the cold boulder. What was going on? She closed her eyes and tried to listen to the sounds around her. She could hear no birds, no animals, nothing... until the wolves. She could hear atleast a dozen and they sounded concerned...like they were looking for someone. They seemed to be coming closer, where was Jacob?

"Jacob." Someone called.

Kristine slowly peaked around the boulder to see a beautiful young women walking towards Jacob.

"Natalie, what are you doing here?"

"The Cullens are on the move, they have two humans following them. We need to get moving."

"Humans." Kristine muttered. Weren't the Cullens humans? And Eric and Kaylee were with them?

"Let's go." The girl named Natalie insisted.

"It's too late, their here." Jacob growled.

Kristine peaked around the boulder again and saw Edward Cullen standing at the edge of the tree line, breathing hevily.

"Out for a nice run, Cullen?"

"Safe your breath. Where's the girl?" Edward snapped,

Kristine gasped and pressed her self against the rock. What was going on?

"I have no idea what your talking about." Natalie snapped. "Now we were just leaving. Jacob, come on."

"Jacob." Kristine called and came around the rock.

The scene she came apon was something she would regret her entire life. Jacob was dashing towards her and Edward was behind him. But the next thing she saw was razor sharp teeth. A wolf had her pinned on the ground and was inches away from her throat.

"Natalie, stop it!" Jacob snapped.

Jacob grabbed the wolf by the fur of it's back and tossed it across the field. "Run!" He snapped.

"Kristine!" Alice called from on top of the boulder. "Get up here!"

"Alice, where did you come from!?"

Jacob growled from behind her. "Move!" She scurried into Alice's arms just in time to see the wolf cross the field and launch her self at Edward. Jacob lept off the boulder and changed right in front of her eyes. His clothes tore off his muscular body and was replaced with a golden brown fur. He was... a wolf?

Just then Esme and Charlise came into view with Emmet and Jasper beside them. "Alice, get her out of here!"

Alice grabbed Kristine and lept off the rock. But just as she regained her footing they looked up to come face to face with a whole pack of wolves.

"Oh shit." Alice whispered.

Emmett lept into view and grabbed a wolf that tried to lunge for Alice and Kristine.

"Move it!" He snapped.

Alice grabbed Kristine tightly and ran as fast as she could. It was all a blur, or maybe that was Kristine's head playing tricks on her.

Eric and I finally reached the clearing were all the commotion was coming from. What they saw was a blood bath. Wolves lay scattered the clearing...dead. I covered my mouth to keep myself from screaming at the sight of Emmett and the other Cullens. Blood dripped from their mouths and their eyes were pitch black. They took a step towards us and Eric urged me to run, but I froze.

"Kaylee, move your ass!" Eric pushed me. But his push was not well thought out and I hit my head on a tree truck. Blacking out.


	7. Chapter 7

Blood Summer: Declaration of the Heart

By KA

Chapter Seven: Strengthening Bonds

WARNING: STRONG SLASH AHEAD, I'm serious...if you're offended, skip this chapter... ok atleast the last part. (Good news for you ERIC) ;)

"Kaylee?" Eric's voice came to me as an echoed whisper. Had I died? The more I tried to open my eyes, the more it hurt. So I gave up on it all the same, "Kaylee, sweetie. Please wake up." This time I was certain it wasn't Eric at all, instead the soft velvety voice of Emmett Cullen invaded my ears.

"Emmett, she'll be fine. Let her rest." Charlise assured.

_Really? 'Cause I feel like I was hit by a car. And happened exactly?_

"We'll explain later." Edward whispered, apparently he was the last to leave the room. But I hadn't said anything outloud. How wierd. As the pain took over again I tried to sleep.

I came around the corner and into the kitchen to find Charlise talking to Esme. Emse looked deeply concerned. I didn't care what she was feeling, I needed answers.

"Eric, I'm so sorry..." Esme started to explain.

"Save it!" I snapped. "Tell me what's going on? WHAT are you?"

Charlise looked down, apparently ashamed to answer. "Vampires."

I stared at them in wide eyed amazement. "Have you lost your minds? Do you seriously expect me to believe you?"

"You asked." Edward said from behind me. "That doesn't change my feelings..." He said reaching for my arm.

But I shrugged his hand away. "I don't give a damn about your feelings, I'm taking Kaylee and going to find Kristine, then we're leaving and never coming back."

Alice rushed downstairs and stared at Emmett. Emmett had been sitting on one of the kitchen stools stood up with wide eyed amazement. "Alice, are you telling me what I..."

Alice looked around at everyone but me, but I could see her out of the corner of my eyes. She nodded and the room's tension disappeared.

Charlise shook his head. "Are you sure Alice, was it just another..."

"There was no vision, I'm certain." Alice whispered with a little smile.

"Hello, human still here!" I snapped. "What are you guys talking about?"

Charlise nodded to Esme who quickly walked past me and up the stairs to where Kaylee was resting, leaving me in a room with four vampires.

"Eric, I'm afraid I can't let you take Kaylee." Charlise whispered.

I stared at him as if he was completely insane. "Like hell I can't."

"I can change that..." Emmett growled.

"Emmett, stop. Eric is Kaylee's best friend. He has every right," He paused. "But I'm begging you Eric, you don't understand what this all means."

"What does what mean?!" I snapped.

Esme appeared at the foot of the steps behind us like a ghost. She smiled and nodded. "Alice is right."

"Am I ever not?" Alice whispered happily.

"Eric, Kaylee is..."

My eyes widened and I could feel my face start to burn. "What did you do to her!"

Esme motioned for me to keep my voice down. "She's fine, they both are."

"What the hell are you..." I froze, gasping the concept a little slower then everyone else. "She's..."

"Pregant." Esme giggled happily.

I sat on the roof alone for what seemed like hours, mulling over the current events. The Cullens were vampires and Kaylee was pregnant with Emmett's baby. This all had to be some wierd dream. But I couldn't wake up and that made my heart ache.

"Eric," Edward whispered from the shadows beside me.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." I admitted without looking at him.

"It's not you're fault. I understand." He said sadly. "I know what I am..."

"You're not evil, you're beautiful. I just never expected to fall in love with a vampire." I teased.

His eyes widened as he took a seat beside me. "You love...me."

I grinned. "If Kaylee can be in love with Emmett and he's one, and Kristine can be kidnapped by a pack of werewolves, why can't I be in love with you?"

"We're going to find Kristine." I assured.

"Do you think she's alright?" I asked softly. I couldn't believe after all Alice had tried to do, she was tackled to the ground and Kristine tore from her grasp.

"Yes." He said touching my hand, causing me to shiver slighty. "I'm sorry." He said looking away as he pulled his hand away.

I glared at him. "Why do you keep pulling away from me? I'm not afraid of you."

He looked back into my eyes, deeply. His golden brown eyes danced in the moonlight that surrounded us. I found myslef lost for words and short on breath. He leaned in and pressed his cold lips to mine. He gasped and he instantly leaned back.

A brief moment passed, then those lips were on mine again. I sighed and opened to the kiss, groaning when Edward's tongue slipped into his mouth. I reached up and found Edward's shoulder, fingers gripping tight as he sucked on my tongue. Licking Edward's lips softly, he pulled back and stroked a finger down my face.

"Been waiting for a while," Edward whispered, lips moving down the front of my throat. "God, Eric, I want to touch you so fucking bad."

We we're naked in a matter of seconds. We stared at eachother for a couple moments. The Edward leaned in and kissed my neck. "I want to be with you forever," Edward whispered. "Will you be mine?"

"Always." I licked Edwar's lips and gasped, entire body shuddering as he thrust inside me. "Oh, God…"

"Waited so fucking long." Edward's voice was husky and deep, breath cool as hell against my cheek as Edward pulled out slowly, then pushed back in. "Am I hurting you?"

"No," I gasped. "You feel... amazing."

Our body's had become one and it seemed like the world was melting around me as I felt his shudder after at least an hour. His eyes fluttered close and he collapsed onto my chest. He caught his breath and braced himself up on his arms. I eagerly kissed his lips and he kissed back gently.

"We got time for round two?" I chuckled softly as the kiss ended.

"If we combine it with a shower? Hell, yes."


End file.
